Tall Man
Der '' 'Tall Man' (deutsch 'Großer Mann) ist der Hauptantagonist der von Don Coscarelli kreierten, fünfteiligen ''Phantasm''-Horrorfilm-Reihe. In allen fünf Teilen wurde der rätselhafte, üblicherweise als Bestatter auftretende Schurke vom beeindruckende 1,93m großen US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Angus Scrimm (*1926, †2016) dargestellt, der mit dieser Rolle berühmt wurde und unter Fans des fantastischen Films und des Horrorgenres Kultstatus erlangte. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er in Teil 1 von Klaus Miedel (*1915, †2000), in Teil 2 von Norbert Gastell (*1929, †2015), in Teil 3 von Manfred Wagner (*1935, †1997), in Teil 4 von Harald Pages und in Teil 5 von Wolf Frass (*1948) synchronisiert. Charakterbiographie Das Experiment des Dr. Morningside Der Ursprung des ‘Tall Man‘ liegt fast gänzlich im Dunkel verborgen. Zu den wenigen Informationen, die es über ihn gibt gehört, dass er wohl in der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts die äußere Form des ältlichen Mediziners und Bestattungsunternehmers Dr. Jebediah Morningside angenommen hat. Dr. Morningside diente während des amerikanischen Bürgerkrieges als Feldarzt und entwickelte eine leidenschaftliche Faszination für die universelle Frage, wie es nach dem Tod weitergeht. Er träumte von einem Experiment, hinter den Schleier des Todes blicken zu können, um mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, was den Menschen am Ende des Weges erwartet. So widmete er seine Zeit der wissenschaftlichen Forschung und konstruierte ein aus zwei gewaltigen Spulen bestehendes Portal, das ihm, seinen Berechnungen zufolge, erlaubte, die Ebene der Verstorbenen zu betreten und wohlbehalten wieder zurückzukehren. Er ging das Wagnis ein und schritt durch das Portal. Sekunden später kehrte er (zumindest dem Aussehen nach) zurück, doch der feingeistige, gutmütige Dr. Morningside existierte nicht mehr – Der ‘Tall Man‘ hatte seinen Weg in “unsere“ Welt gefunden. Die Ankunft des Bösen Seither zieht der ‘Tall Man‘ von Kleinstadt zu Kleinstadt, plündert auf den Friedhöfen die Verstorbenen aus ihren Gräbern und verbreitet Krankheit und Tot unter den noch Lebenden. In einem bizarren Verfahren belebt er die Körper der Toten wieder und schrumpft sie zu dämonischen, missgestalteten Zwergen. Ihre Gehirne entnimmt er ihnen und setzt sie als Steuerungseinheiten in seine silbernen Sphären ein. Die “übrigbleibenden“ gnomenhaften Körper verpackt er größtenteils in schwarze Fässer und schickt diese durch eine weiterentwickelte Form des Dimensionsportales (bestehend aus zwei unterarmdicken, parallel zueinander stehenden, hüfthohen und chromglänzenden Metallstangen) in eine infernalische, tote Welt mit blutrotem Himmel und sengender Hitze, die an die biblischen Vorstellungen der Hölle erinnert. Die schleichende Apokalypse Seine als “Jäger“ (engl.: “Sentinels“) bezeichneten schwebenden Kugeln dienen ihm als Armee und als seine wirkungsvollsten Waffen. Sie sind mit ausfahrbaren scharfen Klingen ausgestattet und verfügen über einen Aufsatz, der sich in den Schädel eines hilflosen Opfers bohren kann, um anschließend durch einen Saugmechanismus eine wahre Blutfontäne aus einer Öffnung an der Sphärenrückseite hervorsprudeln zu lassen. Auch wenn die meisten Menschen ihn nicht bewusst wahrnehmen zu können scheinen und die ungewöhnlich ansteigende Sterberate in ihren Gemeinden auf Krankheiten und ähnliches zurückführen, so beginnen sie mit der Zeit zumindest seine Präsenz zu erahnen. Wer ihm nicht zum Opfer fallen will verlässt so rasch wie möglich die Gegend, während der ‘Tall Man‘, sobald er in seinem Leichenwagen weiterzieht, eine Spur aus Tod hinter sich herzieht und nur öde, verfallende Geisterstädte zurücklässt. Es ist niemals vorbei Nur wenige Normalsterbliche sind sich der bedrohlichen Präsenz des ‘Tall Man‘ bewusst. Jedoch stellen sich ihm zwei von ihnen in den Weg: Der sechzehnjährige Junge Mike Pearson – seine Eltern gehören zu den Opfern des ‘Tall Man‘ und nachdem er ihn bei seinen Leichenraubzügen beobachtet hat, muss er mitansehen, wie er seinen älteren Bruder Jody mit Haut und Haaren in eine der silbernen Sphären verwandelt. Der zweite ist der auf den ersten Blick unscheinbare fahrende Eiscremeverkäufer Reggie, der seine ganze Familie an den ‘Tall Man‘ verloren hat, bis zu seiner Verwicklung in die Ereignisse um den jungen Mike jedoch an die falsche Erinnerung glaubt, sie wären bei einer Gasexplosion ums Leben gekommen. Der ‘Tall Man‘ hat ein besonderes Interesse an dem Jungen (der bis zu einem gewissen Grad immun gegen dessen Einfluss zu sein scheint) und versucht, im Laufe der kommenden Jahrzehnte immer wieder, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen und ihn zu seinesgleichen zu machen. Gegen das Band der Freundschaft aber, das Mike und Reggie verbindet, kommt er nicht an und auch wenn er sie buchstäblich durch Zeit und Raum voneinander trennt, finden sie (oftmals erst nach Jahren) über verschiedenste Dimensions- bzw. Parallelwelten-Wechsel wieder zueinander, um erneut seine Pläne zu vereiteln. Auch nachdem er bereits zahllose Parallelwelten erobert- und mit Seuchen und turmhohen Riesensphären, die zerstörerische rote Energiestrahlen abfeuern Tod und Verderben verbreitet bis kein Leben mehr übrig ist, denkt er nicht daran aufzuhören, bis ihm nicht auch noch die letzte aller Welten anheimgefallen ist, denn wie er selbst sagt: »Es ist niemals vorbei!« Erscheinungsbild Der ‘Tall Man‘ ist, dem Namen entsprechend, ein überdurchschnittlich großer, hagerer, älterer Mann mit halblangem, graumeliertem (später weißem) Haar, bleicher Haut und stechendem Blick. Sein Habitus, stets das rechte Auge zusammenzukneifen, während das Linke weit aufgerissen starrt, wurde zu einem unverkennbaren Markenzeichen der Figur. Gekleidet ist er in einen schlichten schwarzen Anzug, der bewusst eine Nummer zu klein ist, und schwarze Schuhe mit dicken Sohlen und hohen Absätzen, um den Charakter noch größer und furchteinflößender erscheinen zu lassen. Dazu trägt er ein weißes Hemd mit schwarzer Krawatte und einen roten Stein als Krawattennadel. Fähigkeiten & Schwachstellen * Der ‘Tall Man‘ ist in der Lage, seine Sphären mittels Telepathie zu befehligen und zu steuern. * Er kann eine Art Schleier über die Wahrnehmung der meisten Menschen legen, sodass sie sich seiner Gegenwart nicht bewusst sind und den Tod Angehöriger auf Krankheit oder Unfälle zurückführen. * Wenn er ein Körperteil, wie z.B.: einen Finger oder gar eine ganze Hand verliert, mutieren diese abgetrennten Gliedmaßen innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu insektoiden, dämonischen Kreaturen, die eigenständig agieren und alles in ihrer Reichweite attackieren. * Zu seinen trickreichsten Fähigkeiten gehört das Gestaltwechseln. So ist er in der Lage, sich in eine verführerische blonde Frau in einem violetten Kleid (gespielt von Kathy Lester) zu verwandeln, die ihre Opfer mit dem Versprechen auf ein erotisches Abenteuer auf den Friedhof lockt, wo bereits die zwergenhaften Diener des ‘Tall Man‘ darauf warten, über die Ahnungslosen herzufallen. * Er hat übermenschliche Stärke und kann ohne Anstrengung einen “gefüllten“ Sarg unter einen Arm geklemmt tragen. * Auch kann man den ‘Tall Man‘ getrost als unsterblich bezeichnen, da sowie er vernichtet wird – sei es, dass er mit (mit Säure versetztem) Einbalsamierfluid vollgepumpt- oder von einem explodierenden Auto in Fetzen gerissen wird – nur wenige Augenblicke nach seinem Tod ein “neuer“ ‘Tall Man‘ mit sämtlichen Erinnerungen und Fähigkeiten des Vorgängers aus einem Dimensionsportal auftaucht und genau dort weitermacht, wo sein Vorgänger gestoppt wurde. * Einer seiner wenigen Schwachpunkte ist Kälte. Sie verlangsamt seine Bewegungen bis hin zu völliger Erstarrung. * Schallwellen haben eine lähmende Wirkung auf den ‘Tall Man‘. Der Klang einer in Schwingung versetzten Stimmgabel paralysiert ihn solange, bis diese wieder zur Ruhe gekommen ist. Auftritte Die “Phantasm“-Filmreihe * 1979: '''Das Böse (engl.: Phantasm) * 1988: Das Böse II (engl.: Phantasm II) * 1994: Das Böse III (engl.: Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead) * 1998: Phantasm IV: Oblivion * 2016: Phantasm V: Ravager Weitere Auftritte * 2001: Boogeymen: The Killer Compilation – In der Quasi-Dokumentation werden Ausschnitte (darunter auch Szenen des ‘Tall Man‘ aus Phantasm von 1979) aus siebzehn Klassikern des modernen Horrorfilms präsentiert. * 2015: Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen – Das Fan-made PC-Spiel von Huracan Studios ist ein 2D-Fighting Game in der Tradition von Street Fighter oder Mortal Combat und ermöglicht das Aufeinandertreffen verschiedener moderner Horrorfilm-Monster als spielbare Charaktere, darunter auch der ‘Tall Man‘. * 2017: Erma – In den von Brandon Santiago gezeichneten Comic-Strips hat der ‘Tall Man‘ einen Auftritt im “''13 Days of Erma-Ween''“-Special tritt er im Panel “''Day 2''“ in Erscheinung. Die Art, in der er über ihrem Bett steht und auf sie herabblickt, ist gleichermaßen Hommage und Parodie auf die ident gestaltete Szene aus Phantasm, 1979. Popkulturelle Einflüsse Der ‘Slender Man‘ Die 2009 von Eric Knudson erdachte “''Urban Legend''“-Kreatur ‘''Slender Man‘ wurde neben dem Werk des Gothic-Horror-Autors H. P. Lovecraft und Stephen Kings Erzählung “Der Nebel“ insbesondere auch von der Figur des ‘Tall Man‘ inspiriert. Star Wars Episode VII- und IX-Regisseur J. J. Abrams ist bekennender Fan der Phantasm-Reihe (tatsächlich wurde die digitale Restaurierung des Originals in seinem Auftrag durchgeführt) und benannte die hochrangige “Erste Ordnung“-Offizierin Captain Phasma nach dem englischen Originaltitel der Reihe, ''Phantasm. Desweiteren ist die Idee für ihre chromglänzende Rüstung direkt abgeleitet von den waffenstrotzenden fliegenden Metall-Sphären des ‘Tall Man‘. Zitate Sonstiges * Don Coscarelli, der Schöpfer der Phantasm-Reihe hatte ursprünglich keine besonderen Vorstellungen von der Richtung, in die sich der ‘Tall Man‘ entwickeln sollte und ließ Darsteller Angus Scrimm weitgehend die Freiheit, bei der Gestaltung des Charakters seinen Instinkten zu folgen. * 2005 wurde vom Label ‘''Reel Toys Neca''‘ eine ‘Tall Man‘-Sammelfigur als Teil der “''Cult Classics Collection''“ herausgegeben, zu der unter anderen auch Figuren von anderen Horrorfilm-Ikonen wie Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers und Chucky, der Mörderpuppe gehören. * Angus Scrimm verstarb 89jährig noch vor der offiziellen Veröffentlichung des bislang letzten Teiles der Phantasm-Reihe, doch wurde ihm vor seinem Ableben eine persönliche Privatvorführung ermöglicht. Galerie phantasm2_mausoleum.jpg|Der 'Tall Man' in seinem Mausoleum. tall-man_phantasm2_embalming-liquid-2.png|"Das wird überhaupt nicht wehtun..." - Der 'Tall Man' bereitet die Einbalsamierung bei lebendigem Leib vor. tall-man_phantasm3_throne.png|Der 'Tall Man' und eine seiner todbringenden Jäger-Sphären. tall-man_phantasm5_facing-reggie-3.jpg|Der 'Tall Man' bietet Reggie (gespielt von Reggie Bannister) einen Faustischen Handel an. tall-man_phantasm5_giant-sphere.png|Die gigantischen Sphären des 'Tall Man' bringen Unheil und Chaos über die Welt. tall-man_phantasm5_red-inferno-1.png|Der 'Tall Man' wähnt sich bereits als Herr über die nächste Welt. phantasm5_lady-in-Lavender.png|In seiner Gestalt als verführerische "Lady in Lavendel" (gespielt von Kathy Lester), lockt der 'Tall Man' ahnungslose Opfer in den Tod. tall-man_phantasm1_promo-picture-2.png|Publicity-Foto von Angus Scrimm als 'Tall Man' in Phantasm: Das Böse (1979). tall-man_phantasm2_promo-picture-2.png|Publicity-Foto von Angus Scrimm als 'Tall Man' in Phantasm: Das Böse II (1988). phantasm_artwork_by_garry-pullin.jpg|US-Bluray Cover-Artwork - Entworfen von Garry Pullin. tall-man_terrordrome-screenshot.jpg|Der 'Tall Man' im PC-Spiel Terrordrome - Rise of the Boogeymen. tall-man_neca-toys.jpg|Der 'Tall Man' als Sammelfigur von Reel Toys Neca. en:Tall Man Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Schurke aus Horror Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Allwissend Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Alternative Realität Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Besessenes Objekt Kategorie:Besitzergreifer Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Böses aus der Vergangenheit Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Das Pure Böse Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Feindliche Spezies Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Mutant Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Namenlos Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Seelensammler Kategorie:Serienmörder Kategorie:Sklaventreiber Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Unsterblich Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Übernatürlich